Like a Dream
by Matamis Bata
Summary: Yuffie, deciding she's had enough with Vincent and his brooding, goes to Nibelhiem ready to kick his ass. But she finds something unexpected. Post game, PreAC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my fanfiction debut so I hope you enjoy! The _italics_ mean thinking. Also, it might be a _little_ OOC…

**♥-♥-♥-♥ **

Yuffie lay on the grass in a forest clearing, hands behind her head, brown eyes looking to the stars. They flickered above her, illuminating the ground around her with a soft glow. The forest and everything in it was so peaceful and, at the moment, **very** much unlike the ninja herself.

"_You went back to that coffin. After eveything, you decided to be an asshole and go back to that stupid gawd-forsaken coffin!" _she thought, fuming. "You hear that vampire!" Yuffie shouted to the sky, jumping to her feet, "You're an asshole! A stupid, ugly asshole!"

After a few minutes of glaring fiercely at the sky, she slumped back down, sighing. "'Kay fine, you're not ugly," the ninja mumbled, "_The exact opposite actually_." "But you're still an asshole!" she shouted again. The only reply she got was silence.

"_You don't need to hide from the world Vinnie," _Yuffie thought, sadness replacing her previous anger, bringing her knees up to her chin, "_You're not a monster. In fact you never were, or at least, not to me. And isn't saving the world enough to 'atone' for your nonexistent sins?!" _

"You're so dense Vincent," she whispered to herself. "I…I loved, no, love you." "_There. I finally said it out loud. I love Vincent stupid Valantine." _A small, sad smile found its way to her lips.

After a few minutes of wallowing in depair, Yuffie came to a realization. "Wait a second," Yuffie said, jumping up. "This is so unYuffie-like, moping around this forest like some useless bag-a-bones! I'm a ninja for cripe's sake! If **he **thinks he's going to sleep in some musty old coffin for all eternity he's got another thing coming!" And with that she ran out of the forest to Nibelheim.

**♥-♥-♥-♥ **

A/N: This, of course, will have another chapter but I might not have it up until next week or something. Please review because God knows I need the advice!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long but when I finally get an inspiration it disappears and is replaced with an enormous writer's block. This chap is _much _better though. I think. Again, might be a _little _OOC…

♥**-♥-♥-♥**

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. If you do not believe the previous statement please copy and paste it until you finally get the message.

♥**-♥-♥-♥**

She sprinted quickly across the town straight towards the Shinra mansion, bumping into and tripping over random people who got in her way, not bothering to apologize, until she reached her destination.

The shinobi skidded with the momentum she gained and came to a stop, panting slightly. It stood before her, its dilapidated, almost forlorn, appearance contrasting to the somewhat neatness of reconstructed Nibelhiem. Yuffie suppressed a shudder.

"Man this place still gives me the creeps," she muttered as she briskly walked to the mansion's door, kicking it open as she did. The door flew open and banged against the wall beside it, the repercussion causing the door to slowly and slightly swing towards Yuffie. Indifferent to it she strode in, causing dust particles to rise into the air.

"You'd think he would have at least redecorated or something!" she said to herself, noting the unchanged and dusty (yet still very creepy) interior of the mansion as made her way to the basement door.

"_Just wait until I get my hands on you Vinnie-boy," _the ninja thought evilly while turning the knob. "_OMG," _she stopped in mid-turn "_Did that sound as perverted as I thought it did?!? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!"_

"Major grossness! Bad Yuffie, bad!" said Yuffie as she repeatedly hit her head with the door. She let go of the doorknob and rubbed her temples while chanting, "Think happy thoughts, think **happy **thoughts." After a minute she stopped.

"Okay, I'm calm and not thinking perverted thoughts, good to go," said the ninja. This time managing to fully open the door, she descended the staircase taking two at a time. She halted in front of the basement door and opened it. In the center of the room stood Vincent's coffin, intricate details adorning. The sight of it seemed to kick her anger into gear as Yuffie walked to the coffin. There was a piece of paper on top of it but the ninja ignored it, the only thing on her mind was Vincent and dragging his sorry ass out of there.

"Vincent Valentine," Yuffie said loudly, placing a hand on the coffin lid and pushing it open, "You better get your godda-" Her eyes widened.

The coffin was empty.

Vincent wasn't there.

♥**-♥-♥-♥**

A/N: While I was reading that over the only thought in my head was "God that sucked". Oh well. Special thanks to:

Chibi Ninjaa xo.cherry, the _only _person to review my story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You like me! You really like me! I don't know what actress I just quoted but reviews make me so happy! does happy dance You peoples are the best! I'm just going to do my shout-outs now instead of at the end of the chap so, special thanks to:

ichigo-chibi

redlei

Saharasfury

Pied Flycatcher

A Nocturne's Dirge

Chibi Ninjaa xo.cherry

Thank you all for reviewing! On with the story!

**♥-♥-♥-♥**

"What. The. Hell." said Yuffie in disbelief. She shook her head.

"_He's got to be in here…somewhere"_

With both hands on one side, she angled herself so she was able to see the inside of the coffin.

"Heellllooo, Viiiinnie where are y-whoa!" THUD. "Ow."

Yuffie lost her balance and had actually fallen into the coffin (so much for ninja training eh?). Getting into sitting position, she lightly touched the lump on her head, hissing with the pain from the contact.

"That's gonna leave a mark," the shinobi noted glumly. Then it _finally_ clicked that she was sitting in Vincent's coffin."Eep!" She quickly rushed out of said coffin and put some distance between her and it before stopping.

"Okay, so Vin _isn't_ here…" she said

"THEN WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!?!"

Yuffie was practically pulling out her hair in frustration when she noticed the paper that had fallen on the ground. Curious, she picked it up to see Vincent's spidery script. It read:

_I have left to find something I fear I might have lost. Hopefully, I shall not return._

_-Vincent Valentine_

**♥-♥-♥-♥**

_3 days later_

"She isn't here." said Vincent, repeating the servant's words.

"Yes, Lady Kisaragi left about a week ago. She didn't say where she was going though," the servant replied. He gave the servant a nod and was about to leave when Yuffie herself burst into the room.

"WHEN I FIND THAT SON OF A-Vincent?"

**♥-****♥-♥-♥**

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Not one of my better works though…R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I originally intended to get this out in February, believe it or not, but then Vincent opened his stupid mouth and I had to give him words to say.

♥**-♥-♥-♥**

The door still vibrating from her tumultuous entrance, Yuffie stood there, eyes wide in complete and utter shock. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes twice, and clamped them shut for five seconds just to be sure the red-cloaked figure before her wasn't a stray speck of dust in her eyes.

Then, as a final measure, she walked right up to Vincent and poked him square in the chest.

"_Yup, he's real." _she concluded in her head. It was only when she looked up to see his raised eyebrow did her cheeks explode into a rosy pink color, her embarrassment catching up with her.

"Um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um,"

She was only inches away from his face, a tiptoe away from kissing him. The thought of it combined with her embarrassment struck her dumb. Perhaps realizing this, Vincent took a step backward, creating a little more space between them. Even if her face was still bright pink, Yuffie regained her much used ability to speak.

"Vince, w-what are you doing here?" she finally managed to say. "I mean, you aren't at your creepy mansion place."

"…you were in Nibelhiem?" asked the gunslinger quietly in his rough voice.

"Yeah, found your weird note too. But you didn't answer my question. **What. Are. You. Doing. Here.**"said the ninja, quickly turning irritable to cover up her awkwardness.

The servant, glancing from Vincent to Yuffie, chose this time to quietly shuffle out of the room, giving the two total privacy. The echo of the door closing sounded like a gunshot in the dead silence of the room. He kept his head down, looking at the ground as if he was, to those who didn't know him better, at a loss for words.

"Well?" said Yuffie while tapping her foot impatiently.

"_This had better be good," _she thought bitterly, "_I traveled three days to Nibelhiem and back only to kiss the bottom of his coffin."_

After a long silence, he raised his head, took a step forward, and closed the space between him and the girl, undeterred by her sudden gasp. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't stop her heart from frantically beating as Vincent's lips came down on hers in what seemed like slow motion. And then, when their lips were millimeters away from meeting, a bright white light blinded her eyes and a loud, annoying ringing filled her ears.

♥**-♥-♥-♥**

Yuffie woke with a start; her alarm clock going off with such force that it was in danger of falling off the bedside table. She looked about her room, eyebrows knotted in confusion. _"My room?"_ she thought bewilderedly, _"But I was in the receiving room…with Vincent…right?"_

She checked the clothes she was wearing, "Jammies." she confirmed.

Checked her shuriken, "Spotless," she said, amazed.

Then she got up, turned off the nuisance of an alarm clock, went across the hall into the bathroom, and stood on her tippy toes to check her bruise in the mirror (_"Dang thing was always too high_.").

"Gone?!" she exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice.

"Aw come on!" the ninja whined while throwing her hands up in the air. "I get this," she held her two fingers and inch apart, "close to kissing _the_ Vincent Valentine and it turns out to be some stupid, twisted dream that was like the plotline of some _stupid,_ sappy love story. Thanks a lot Leviathan!"

During her rant, Yuffie had made her way back to her room and plopped onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling. It was only then that she noticed the piece of paper resting next to the alarm clock. She bolted for the thing, picking it up to see familiar, spidery handwriting. It read:

_Next time, try not to faint._

_-Vincent Valentine_


End file.
